1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file folder and, more particularly, to an improved file folder having an enforcement structure to be engaged with a clamping member.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 show a conventional file folder including a plate 10 and a clamping member 20. The plate 10 has a first folding line 101, a second folding line 102 and a third folding line 103 defined in a side thereof, the three folding lines 101, 102 and 103 are parallel with each other. A first part 104 is defined between the first and the second folding lines 101, 102, a second part 105 defined between the second and the third folding line 102, 103, and a third part 106 extending from the third folding line 103. The third part 106 has a tongue 107 extending therefrom so that a fourth folding line 108 is defined between the third part 106 and the tongue 107. An opening 13 is defined through the first and the second part 104, 105. The clamping member 20 includes a lower portion 201 and an upper portion 202 with a connecting portion 203 connected therebetween, wherein the upper portion 202 has an engaging member 204 formed by reversely folding a distal edge thereof. The lower portion 201 of the clamping member 20 is attached to an underside of the plate 10 and the upper portion 202 is inserted through the opening 13 and pressed on the third part 106. The tongue 107 is then folded to press on the engaging member 204. The clamping member 20 and the plate 10 are materially made so that a pile of document 11 can be securely clamped between the plate 10 and the third part 106. However, the tongue 107 is simple a thin plate and bears a large torque force when the pile of document to be clamped has a certain thickness so that a fatigue of the tongue 107 will be found within a short period of time.
The present invention intends to provide an improved file folder having an enforcement structure to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.